Because i forgive and start anew
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Eleven years ago the flock was split up by Angel and Gazzy. Fang and Max go their own way, Nudge goes to find her father and Iggy goes another way and falls in love with a girl named Ariel. Shun stays with Gazzy, Angel, and Dr. M for a week before he leaves and meets the Bakugan Brawlers and they make the BVR guy X guy story rate: T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bakugan or MR  
Warning: this is a guy X guy story**

Prologue

Max:

I walked outside to see Nudge flying to us, earlier this morning she had called Fang and I saying that her boyfriend had broke up with us and asked if she could stay with us for a while to get away. She asked to stay for two weeks and of course I told her she could, it was Fang's birthday today so we had Iggy here, as well as Angel and Gazzy who we only invited because Mom said I should, they used to be my babies but after they split up our flock they are not. Shun is still my baby though he and little Ahsoka are there replacement, only I don't know what happened to young Shun, he and his sister disappeared eleven years ago. Iggy said he saw him at mom's the day he got there when we had a reunion last week but didn't get to speak to him because Shun was too busy yelling curse's and swear words at Gazzy and after that Shun left but Ahsoka was not with him. I wish I had been able to at least see him but hearing that soothes my nerves for him, for a while I thought my little Shun was dead. I guessing Shun must have left Ahsoka with whoever he was staying with.  
I walked out to meet Nudge and to grab the mail.

"It's good to see you Max, with all that's happened…" Nudge trailed off busting out in tears "I texted Shun yesterday, but he never responded, do you think he's okay." She asked

"I'm sure he is fine honey, us splitting up hurt him more than anything. I just don't think he's ready to face any of us yet, he will show up when he's ready" I said grabbing the mail and when I saw the first letter I almost dropped it

"Looks like Shun was ready to write to you." Nudge said as we walked into the house everyone was in the den

"Nudge" Fang said getting up and giving Nudge one of his bone crushing hugs "are you alright"

"Yes, Fang I'm fine now" she said once he released her. I decided to tell about the letter

"So guess who decided to write" I said

"It's Shun isn't it" Iggy said, Gazzy scoffed and Angel glared at him. Gazzy is very bitter now but Angel does regret splitting us up, she knows she can't be my baby anymore and understands and knows she deserves it.

"Yes, it is Shun" I said

"How is he Max" Angel said

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet" I said

"Here, I'll read it" Fang said and I gave him the letter

"Dear Maximum Ride,  
I miss the two of you, it's a shame that I couldn't stay at Dr. M's until you arrived but Ace hates it when I'm late. He thinks at least one of us should always be on time, and Gazzy was pissing me off. Even after eleven years it still feels wired without the flock but I'm married now so it really doesn't matter now. The only ones I don't miss are Gazzy and Angel. I don't think I could ever love them again.

I still think Angel is a bitch, no matter how many times she apologizes she's still a bitch, and Gazzy. Well after he ran of you, Nudge, and Iggy off, he became bitter to me because I didn't leave like you did. I attempted to stay with my supposable best friend who turned into a total jackass. He stared bulling me, calling me names and beating me up. It got to a point to where I couldn't take it anymore, so I took Ahsoka and left. Only Ahsoka didn't make it.  
After about a month of being on our own, Ahsoka and I became very ill. It got to the point that I was screaming in pain every time I moved. I was found by a boy named Dan Kuso and his mom took us to the Hospital in hopes of saving us. Unfortunately Ahsoka was already dead by the time he found us. The doctor had said that if Dan hadn't of found me I would of died within the next couple of hours.

I was lucky to survive. They were never able to fully heal me. I was diagnosed with type 2 lipnoste. It was type one but the doctors were able to change it to type two. So now I can't die from it.

Lipnoste is a very uncommon disease and there is no way to fully cure someone with it. Now that it is type 2 it cannot kill me, I already said that haven't I. I still get the symptoms of it. It is a disease that affects the nerves, immune system, lungs and digestive system.  
It sometimes paralyzes my nerves where I can't feel anything or sends pain waves through my body. My joints can start hurting at any given moment, even if I'm not doing anything. Sometimes my back hurts so bad, I can't do anything but lay in bed all day it hurts so bad. I get migraines often and they can get so bad I'm crying in pain. I sometimes shake so bad I can't grip anything, and I have seizers.

I get sick easy now, and I stay sick longer. I get cold easy too. Whenever I get sick whoever I'm with has to give me a immune booster injection once a day until I'm better on top of normal medicine you take when you're sick. Though sometimes that's not enough. There's been times in the past I've gotten so sick I've had to been took to the hospital.

I sometimes have problems breathing, it happens randomly. I developed asthma. I get short of breath and dizzy sometimes. It takes me longer to catch my breath after I get worn out. I can no longer fly at high altitudes without an oxygen mask. On a normal day my breathing is only 25 percent of what it should be. 75 percent of my lungs don't take in air.

Most meat I can't eat any more because my stomach can't handle it like it used to. About chicken and a little hamburger meat, and ham is all I can manage, well and bacon. I love bacon.

Last year I dropped out of school because I didn't have time for it. I was a part of BVR, the group of teens that saved the world about last year. After we saved the world I just didn't see the point in returning to school.

One of my teammates is a prince, his name is Ace. We fell in love and nine months ago he asked me to marry him and I said yes. We got married just four weeks ago. Sorry I didn't invite you I wasn't ready to face you yet. There are no words to say how much we love each other.  
Ace is a Vestal, but we live here on earth. Ace's older brother lives on vestal as the Vestal prince and sends us money when we need it or when he feels like it. Ace has a job though, despite his older brother giving us money, he still wanted to get a job. He's a teacher. Ace teaches High school English. I have no clue to what inspired him to take on that job.

I don't work; I stay at home and take care of the house. Ace thinks its better that I stay home with my "problem" as he likes to call it.  
So yesterday Ace and I discovered something that I had no idea was possible until now. Apparently vestal men can get human men pregnant. I did not know that was possible. Ace had got worried about me because I kept having morning sickness so he took me to the Hospital. So guess what, I'm pregnant.

I think I feinted after the doctor told us I was pregnant because the next thing I remember is waking up in the car. The doctor had told Ace that I wouldn't have any seizers while I'm pregnant. I guess that's good, right.

I am reminded of you guys with the way some of my family act. BVR call ourselves family although we are not related, at least not all of us.  
My husband, Ace, acts like Nudge in some ways, he never stops talking. Dan and Mira are like you Max, they are leaders and brave. Shadow is like Iggy he's blind and likes to cook and Prince Melsa "Hydron Zenoheld" Grit is like Fang because he's Goth. Hy's had a dark past so he is a little bitter.

So I'm running out of paper,

I love you and miss you  
forever and always I will  
Shun Grit nee Kazami

P.S: tell Nudge if you see her that I said that if her boyfriend had the nerve to break up with such a beautiful sweet girl like her the she was obviously too good for

him and he'll never find someone better than her but there is someone who is better for her then he was so she doesn't need to waste tears on a jerk  
P.S.S: and I would like if you could come to my place, I would love to see you all again." Fang read

"Wow" Nudge said "he sure knows how to make someone feel better"

"This is your fault Gazzy!" Angel yelled at her brother

"I'm not the one who split up the flock! That was you" he said

"No, but you ran Shun off, and because of that Ahsoka died when if you hadn't ran Shun off we might have had a chance to save Ahsoka or say good-bye. Shun might not of gotten ill and wouldn't have to live with lipnoste. But he does because of you!"

"He left of his own accord"

"No, he left to protect himself; I helped him get a survival like kit together before he left"

"He called you a bitch!"

"It's a joke! He's always called me that since what I did, he said he forgave me and it's been our little joke, he calls me bitch and I call him ninja wannabe"

"Oh he is a wannabe alright." Gazzy said

"Angel calm down," I said "Gazzy what is your problem you and Shun used to be glued to the hip"

"Shun became a dumbass, he started doing these stupid stunts I was just trying to get it through to him but he took it the wrong way" Gazzy said

"I'm not buying it" I said

"Gazzy always blocks off his mind now so I don't know the truth, I wish I could see shun again, he meant what he said with Gazzy, but the stuff he said at me he was just joking around. That's just him."

"I doubt it, he never used that…."

"Like he said when he wrote to you Gazzy, he's different now he's changed"

"So guys, who wants to go visit Shun" Fang said "that's all I need for a birthday" he had one of his joking smiles I just wanted to kiss him, but he was pacing but what new there.


	2. meeting th flock and stuff

**I do not own Bakugan or MR  
Warning: this is a guy X guy story and as many will notice in most of my stories I enjoy pairing Ace and Shun together fro some odd reson and I don't know why I do it and Shuns 3 talking dogs are real dogs but in real life they don't talk their my dogs  
& there is some Gazzy bashing  
**

Chapter 1

Ace:

I got home from work and fell onto the couch, gezz my students were bad today. "Crazy day" Shuneul asked getting off the phone

"You have no clue, was that Dan again, I told him…"

"Na Ace it wasn't Dan" Shun said "it was Maximum, I invited them to come stay for about a week or so, I want you to finally meet them plus I need to fix something between Gazzy and I"

"well I, can't say no, because your judgment always seems to be right, but with Gazzy from what you have told me it's his fault and he needs to be the one to fix the problem not you Beautiful, he the reason you're in the position you are medically and he's the reason She's Gone" I said catching myself before I went into full rant my motor mouth is used a lot at school, I remember when I was in school and when I was diagnosed with blood cancer, I run a very low risk of dying seeing as I've had it for twelve years now but there is still that slim chance.

"They'll be here in, well three hours, do you want to fix the rooms or cook dinner?" Shun asked me

"I'll fix the room's four should be enough right, since Fang and Maximum are married, Nudge is single, Iggy is single and Gazzy and angel are… maybe I need five. Yeah I'll do five and I don't need you to hurt yourself." I said

"Hey! I can beat your ass any day Hot-Shot and we call Maximum, Max"

"I know" I said staggering up right my legs almost giving out on me, but thankfully Shun caught me before I hit the floor.

"Alright sit down for a minute, don't need you collapsing" Shun said

"I'm fine, how about we do the rooms together"

"No, I'ma do both you just rest, and get the door when they get here your tired Hot-shot" he said rubbing my head and I gave him a tired look

"Alright, there's no sense in arguing with you when your both determined and right. But I might fall asleep while waiting and I'm also hungry, would you mind getting me an ibuprofen, please" I said

"Yeah, okay, sure" Shun said, and I turned on the Vestal News and it was all politics and a riot that had broke out

"Ooo, that looks like a bad riot" Shun said handing me the ibuprofen and I dry swallowed it before he could hand me the water, "Show off."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call Hy and tell him the news"

"uh-oh, I'm upstairs if you need me and I am not talking to the royal pain" Shun said going upstairs to fix the rooms "By the way, if the flock comes don't forget to get the door!" he called back as he ran up the stairs

"You shouldn't be running!"

"Whatever! I do what I want"

"You know he's right" Chipper the talking dog said, don't even get me started on how we have a dog that talks, not only do we have one we have three! Okay so when shun was kidnapped by Itex during the war with Zenoheld he convinced us to let him keep the three dogs he saved and he named them Chipper; the yellow lab whose just a big baby, Camo; the blue-tick hound mixed with chocolate lab. She and Chipper just play all day long her fur is camo looking so shun named her Camo and lastly Jewel the Cocker Spaniel who is lazy and just loves to be petted. Camo and Chipper love everyone but Jewel, for some reason she just really hates my brother and the Vexos.

"Oh, shut up"

"You should go ahead and call Hydron before it gets any latter, tell him I said hi" Chipper said walking off

"Ugh" I said grabbing the phone "I hate you sometimes" I dialed my brothers number and he picked up on the last ring

"Hello Ace" he said

"Well it sure took you long enough Mel" I said

"Sorry, we just got the roit to calm down… oh you probably haven't turned the News on yet. So why are you calling, the reporters are going crazy!"

"I guess I caught you at a bad time"

"Oh Vestal I know that tone, what have you and Shun got into"

"Did you know that Shun could get pregnant?" I asked

"You did not"

"I did"

"How'd he react"

"Pretty fine, he feinted but he's fine, actually invited the flock over to come meet us all so expect a call soon from Dan—"

"Just tell him I'm coming to stay with Marucho for a few days after I get this riot cleaned up, now I gots to go"

"Okay bye-bye" I said laying back in the chair and closing my eyes and then the next thing I knew there was a pounding at the door

"Ace wake up and get the door" Shun said from the kitchen , I jumped up from the chair almost bumping into the wall and then when I opened the door I hit myself with it knocking myself off balance

"Okay Baron. Get off the floor"

"Hey! I do not act like Baron" I yelled a blond teenage girl, a blond teenage boy with a sneer on his face, a mocha skinned girl with black frizzy hair, a red-head boy with blue foggy eyes, a black haired boy with black eyes with bangs that covered his eyes and a blond dirty blond hired girl stood at the door with a Scottish terrier.

"But you sure are today"

"Well,…I got nothing" I said the foggy eyed red-head grabbed my upper arm and hosted me up on my feet

"Max" Shun said giving the dirty blond a hug, and the girl hugged him

"Shun" she said "it's so nice to see you again, I'm sorry about Ahsoka. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah it is great to see you, I'm well we try to avoid talking 'bout 'Soka" Shun said going to hug the black haired boy, I went to go sit back down in my chair but fell down on my ass.

"Are sure you're not acting like Baron" Shun said putting his hands on his hips

"I am not positive" I said getting up and going to my chair and falling into the empty coffee table the Mocha skinned girl helped me up

"Wow, your such a klutz" the blond boy with a sneer

"Gazzy," Shun warned

"I'm normally not such a klutz but for some reason I have been really tired this evening"

"Technically it's night time" Shun said

"Oh shut it" I said I saw Shun hugging the red head then the mocha girl then he blond girl, he held his fist out for Gazzy but Gazzy ignored him

"Fine, be that way" shun said then turned to me, "Guys this is my husband, Ace, but I sometimes call him Hot-shot. Hot-shot that's Maximum and Fang Ride, which you already know we call her max, that's Nudge Martinez, Iggy Grithens who's blind, Gazzy Martinez who you know what happened, and Angel Martinez…"

"erm" I heard someone clear their throat

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Total, he's like our dogs" Shun said

"Oh great" I said

"Hey I heard that" Total said

"Yo Ace, is it time for dinner yet… oooh new playmate" Chipper said then saw Shun and stopped walking over to Total when Shun knelt down to pet him "ooo ahh, yes, just the spot, that's the spot I couldn't reach"

"You do notice you asked the one who's acting like baron today and hates cooking when dinner would be ready?" Shun asked

"oh, uh yeah" Chipper said

"This is Chipper, the other two are Jewel and camo" Shun said to max and them

"When's dinner goanna be done I'm so hungry" Chipper said

"Me too" I said

"Me three" Jewel said coming into the room

"Me Four" Camo said trailing Jewel

"Hello, I'm Jewel that's camo, we were in the kitchen the whole time so we know who you all are" Jewel said

"Hey there" Total said **(total is single in this)**

"If you want to flirt you can flirt with Camo, I am 9 years old" Jewel said turning her tail on Total and walking off

"Three words: Oh my Vestal's" I said

"What" shun said

"He just got told" Chipper said

"exactly" I said

"I cant believe the two of you," Shun said shaking his head "dinner's in ten, make yourselves at home and Hot-shot, behave"


	3. Great host you are

**I do not own Bakugan or MR  
Warning: this is a guy X guy story **

Chapter 2: Ace

That night Iggy, Fang, Shun max and I stayed up late talking or in my case snuggling up in my loves arms well that was until Shun pushed me off the couch for no reason and started laughing

"Hey!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air from where I was on the floor "What was that for" Iggy extended his hand to help me, He and max where laughing as hard a my giggle box Husband was. Fang was chuckling. "You Guys are a bunch of giggle boxes" I said crossing my arms throwing a hissy fit

"Calm down dude" Iggy said

"Shun was there any point in that at all" i asked

"Nope i just felt like it"

"Your mean" I whined

"And your a cry baby" Shun retorted and I huffed rolling my eyes

"Not any more that Hydron" I said

"So Ace, have you always loved Shun" Iggy asked

"Not always there was a point when we first meet we absolutely hated each other so much"

"Really, Shun you hated each other" Max asked looking at Shun but Shun didn't answer I looked over at him, he was asleep

"Great host you are" I said as he started to softly snore

"Guess he's saying that it's bed time" Fang said as I picked Shun up and move him to the couch as the phone started ringing

"I'll get the phone for you" Max said

"Thank you"

* * *

Max:

I picked up the Phone as Ace carried Shun to bed "Hello, Grit residence" I said

"Hey, is Ace there" a boy one the other line said

"Hold on one second" I said as Ace walked into the room, I shoved the phone in his hands

"Hydron what do you want" Ace said annoyed

"Wow, your in a real pissy mood, what's up" The boy, Hydron, said on the other end of the phone we could only hear it because of our super hearing

"I tired of you calling me today this is the seventh time I talked to you, so of course in a bad mood with you" Ace said, he must of noticed we were listening because he put it on speaker

"Well, it's my job to annoy and check up on you and Shun, speaking of Shun how is he, and the baby"

"Same as earlier when you called, now please tell me the real reason your calling at eleven o'clock at night" Ace said clearly pissed off by Hydron, i wonder who he is to Ace

"Well, we got the riot cleaned up early so the Vexos and I decided that we were going to come to earth for a few days, were at a hotel right now, the one i normally get and we'll be coming to meet Shun's friend tomorrow at eight-thirty and you have better be there this time, i have not seen you in five months since you always seam to be busy when i decided to visit" Hydron said

"And what if I'm not there" Ace said smartly

"Do you want seven thousand volts of electricity up your ass" Hydron threatened

"Uhh, no, I'm good"

"That's what i thought, now... uhh hold on one second MYLENE, SHADOW CUT IT OUT I AM ON THE PHONE... Sorry bout that Mylene and Shadow are arguing again, I'm just going to hang up now, see you in the Morning Acer" Hydron said and the line went dead.

"Who was that" Fang said

"That was my older annoying brother" Ace said "He has the power od electricity, where i can read minds, some Vestals are blessed with powers, it's pretty rare, epically my other power, infinite strength" I said yawning

"I guess we'll see you in the morning Ace" I said

"Yeah night" Ace said going back to his room, Fang and I went to ours and Iggy went to his

"Ace is really nice" Fang stated

"Yeah, I'm glad our Shun has him" i said

"your right and it seamed that Ace got over his klutz spell"

"Hey, i wonder where total is, I haven't seen any of the dogs since chipper jumped in Angels lap after dinner"

"I am right here" Total said coming into our room

"Yeah, Run away you coward" i heard Chipper yelling

"He tossed me across the room with a chew toy" Total said

"Go to be Chipper" Ace yelled

"Yeah it's bed time" I said, some how along the line Fang and I got inheritance of Total, we all got in bed total, me on the left side, Fang in the middle and total on the right, Fang was laying his head on my chest "Goodnight baby" i said in his ear

 **Okay so this one is short compared to my other chapters but I had to put something in to set up for the Vexos visit. I had to look up how many Volts were in lighting.**

 **soo what was yours favorite line in the story so far, to me "Great host you are" is one of the best ones**


	4. He might die

**I do not own Bakugan or MR  
Warning: this is a guy X guy story **

Chapter 3: Shun could die

I got up earlier than I normally got up the next morning. No one else was up so I decided to mediate, Ace has banned me from doing my ninja training, although me and him still use fake light sabers to spar for now. It was six and by the time I was done meditating it was seven and I started on breakfast.

"Morning Shun," Chipper said.

"Hey Buddy " I said kneeling down to rub his head.

"So do you want me to wake the others up, and are we waiting on Sparky to have breakfast?" I over heard Ace talking on the phone last night, so I knew his royal-pain-in-the-ass was coming over today.

"Yeah and yes, and try to scare them when you wake 'em, especially Fang 'n' Max" I said he took off running up the stair next thing I heard was Fang and Max screaming

"CHIPPER!" Max yelled as Chipper came prancing down stairs Iggy right behind him, if a dog could have a prankster grin, chipper had it, the other's followed down shortly, I put my music on and started Dancing around the kitchen cooking. Ace was the last person up and came down stairs around 7:30, he threw himself into his chair and went back to sleep.

"Hey Nudge" I said fixing a glass of ice cold water "pour this on Ace" I handed her the glass of water

"Gladly" she said creeping over to Ace and pouring it on his head

"Vest! That's cold" Ace yelled, jumping up just as the doorbell rang

"Acer, open this door" Hydron yelled

"ugh!" Ace said as Nudge got the door

"Oh your an excellent host make your own guest get the door." Hydron yelled at Ace then turned to me "Good morning Shuneul, might I asked why my brother is soaked"

"He fell back asleep in his chair so I had Nudge pour cold water on him"

"Ah that figures" Hydron said "Mylene and Shadow cut that out" Hydron yelled at the two love birds who were making out

"To think a year ago they couldn't stand each other." I said

"Shut up, Kazami" Mylene and Shadow said

"His last name aint Kazami no more" Hydron said

"Ain't Kazami no more, that's great grammar kid" I said.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" Hydron yelled as Max came in the room

"Well, don't call me by my full name and I wont call you kid, kay Melsa"

"Please don't call me that either" Hydron said

"Okay guys, foods ready, and somebody wake Ace up, please" I said and once everyone was at the table and had their food I said, "Flock, this is King Hydron, Lync, Volt, Mylene, and Shadow, guys this is my family, they tend to call themselves the flock, Maximum Ride, Fang Ride, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, oh and total their talking dog is somewhere." I said

"Nice to meet you" Hydron said looking at Nudge, well they were more like stareing at each other.

"ooooh," I said "Hydron...Hydron, Earth to Hydron" I said Angel was doing the same thing to Nudge, but she came back too, and Hydron still hadn't.

"I think somebody's in _love"_ Ace said, as I slapped Hydron and the Prince, err, King fell out of his seat. It still feels weird calling him king.

"was that necessary." he said

"uh-huh" I said "You were zoned out"

"Yes, I know I was, but did you have to slap me." he said as he got back in his sat just for Ace to slap him "How did I end up inbetween the two of you" he said

"You like Nudge don't you" Ace randomly said to Hydron

"Oh Vest, I'm not ever going to hear the end of this one" Hydron said

"Bet she likes you too" Angel said

"I do not" Nudge said.

"I think the two of you like each other" I said, Nudge glared at me

"Do not" she said Hydron was looking down at his plate muttering darkly in Vestal. I didn't understand what he was saying but i could her the slightly insane tone to it. Ace must of heard it to.

" Get a hold of yourself, Hydron." Ace said "this is not the time for you to have a moment"

" What? " Max asked

"When I was younger, my father had driven me insane." Hydron said " my fake father of course. My birth father was King Anthony Grit, King Chris Zenoheld killed him and my mother. He put my baby brother out on the streets and took me in as his own son. He renamed me Hydron. When i was twelve he drove me insane. Shuns freinds gave me therapy but im not all the way recovered"

"Why did you keep the name he gave you" Nudge askd

"I don't know, I'm just used to it. Maybe because I'm tying to clear the rest of his family of any blame."

"Why" Nudge asked

"Because they had no part in what he did, I meet his parents once, they are much nicer than he is" Hydron said as I stared cleaning up "Oh yeah" He said walking up to Ace who had his back turned. I heard a thud as if Hydron had slapped Ace.

"Ow!" Ace yelled "What was that for?"

"Who would of thought that you'd be the one to figure out that it was possible to knock up a Human boy" Hydron said unaware that I could hear him perfectly fine. "I cant believe you knocked him up, I hope you don't regret this" Hydron said

"What do you mean?" Angel asked Hydron "Why would ace regret it" everyone looked at Hydron

"Because Shun could die" He said

"I know" I said

 **Should I give Shun twins or not. R &R**


End file.
